Kam's Team
Team Kam is a team led by 2 attorneys that was formed on the first day at Rue Manor and has gained attention for their manners ever since. Formation With a calculating head, Kam wanted to take the whole game for himself, with a few help from other 3 contestants. The first one was Ulysses, who, as an attorney, would follow his theories easily. The second was Geno, who got dropped after a while for his intention on keeping the information for himself. Kam and Geno later became rivals, unfailingly accusing each other each and every week. The later 2 employed by Kam were those who he assumes to have played their best by far, including miss Nevada who has been in favor of being chosen as The Killer and an engineer who is too duplicitous to be trusted. Combining the 4, and you've got a recipe for disaster, which turned out to be wrong, as they fared well enough to pass the first 4 days without breaking a sweat. For such reason, the others started to get wary of them, and with Kam being a jerk, the team's relationship with other contestants became antagonistic. Lindsey's Agenda Ever-changing her side from team Ronnie to team Kam, Lindsey was infamous for her alliance, the real side she's on. This leads to some suggestions that she might be The Killer and/or playing dumb to get to the final 3 . Nonetheless, she's got much awareness from teammates and rivals alike, slowly losing trust from others', to the point that Cris, who's open to almost everyone, decided to withhold the information from her, until she's done solving the riddles. Status * Number of wins: 3 (earned by Ulysses, Lindsey and Cris respectively) * Received "scared" cards: 2 (earned by Kam and Ulysses on day 4) * Accusations: : 10 directed at Geno , mostly from Kam . : 6 directed at Cris , all from Lindsey . * Accusations against the team: : 13 directed at Kam, mostly from Geno. : 13 directed at Cris, mostly from Lindsey and Melina. : 4 directed at Lindsey. : 2 directed at Ulysses, all from Sasha. Alive Members * Cris * Kam "Dead" Members *Ulysses *Lindsey Team Dislikes General dislikes *Team Ronnie *Adrianna for her "suspicious moves" *Lindsey for teetering between teams Kam *Sasha *Geno Ulysses *Dana Lindsey *Cris Cris *Lindsey Trivia * This is so infamous a team that Team Ronnie 's main reason of formation was to eliminate this union. * They've proved themselves to be tough to defeat in this mind game. But sometimes, they got themselves quite off the beaten track when little information was available. * The team is currently staying on the top of "Killer Guesses" chart with Kam and Cris each receiving 12 accusations against them and Lindsey with 3. *Geno is the first and only person to become a member and then drop out. *As it turns out, one of the members of the team is The Killer. *This is one of three teams the others being Melina's Team and Ronnie's Team Category:Teams